


Something More

by jasminemoon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Other, Roosterteeth won't give me things of my boy so I gotta make it myself, Sprinkles of Rosegarden coming cause im trash, so some canon divergent for oscar's past and various other things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminemoon/pseuds/jasminemoon
Summary: "...But I know you don't want to live the rest of your life working as a farmhand.."That's true..but what gave him the right to peek into his thoughts!?Oscar Pine's journey through the events of RWBY so far...Redux of my past work "Puppy Love"
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405339) by [jasminemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminemoon/pseuds/jasminemoon). 



The morning sun shined through his window, the rays of light blind him, as Oscar Pine greets the day. One foot off the bed, then the other. Lazily, he’d lean down, pulling his boots and socks out from under the bed, and sliding them onto his feet. 

Stretching his arms out he’d let out a tired yawn and rub his eyes. Another peaceful day, and another day full of work to take care of. 

This world was simple, it was safe, the opposite of whatever else was going on out there.

He’d face the open field outside the barn with a smile,the sun seemed to be more awake too...

His morning, as every morning has been for as long as he could remember, consisted of a handful of chores to make sure the farm continued to run smoothly. Maintenance on the machines, get water from the pump, make sure the animals get fed, anything really that his aunt needed him to do. He never minded it, she couldn’t do it on her own after all, and it was nice to have something to focus on..

“Oscar!” A voice would ring out from the farmhouse. He could smell breakfast from here.

He’d wipe the sweat from his brow and push the shovel back into the dirt using the handle to rest and catch his breath. “Be there in a minute!” Oscar would call back. A deep breath, before he moved to return the tools back to their station and cleaned himself up.

“I hope you’re not going deaf; I was calling you for a while.” His aunt would tease, as the boy walked into the kitchen. 

“Sorry..I didn’t notice-“

He could hear the skillet sizzling, and his aunt humming a little tune,her apron swaying as she moved along the counter, masterfully flipping the pancake in the air before it landed back down in the pan. 

“Morning Aunt Dorothy,” He’d say, as he grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

“Mornin’, make sure you get yourself some food before you head back out there.”

“Who says I was going back to work?” He’d ask jokingly, pouring the orange juice into his cup.

“I says,if you wanna live here rent-free that is. You best not get lazy on me kiddo.” She’ll bump her hip into him as he put the orange juice back into the fridge. “Did you get yourself some water? I don’t want you passing out in my crops.”

“I had some earlier-”

“More than just a glass mister.”

He’d oblige, putting his orange juice beside his plate, before getting an additional glass for water.

“Wastin two glasses now..” She’d mumble with a shake of her head. 

Dorothy soon came over, the bacon still sizzling, and quickly tossed a few strips over his eggs and potatoes. “Pancakes are on the stove if you’re wantin’ something sweet.”

Oscar flashed a smile at her and then at the plate. “It looks great thanks Aunt Dorothy.” and he’d dig right in.

The older woman would just shake her head again and sit herself down across from him. “Glad it looks pretty, hope it tastes like it too.” She’d lift the paper and scan the front page as she took a bite of eggs. “Looks like the Vytal Festival is gonna be airing in a few days, What Doya think? We can cut the chores early... Wanna watch it with me?”

Oscar would look up from his plate at her then back down, “Uh...I don’t know...I’m not really into that kinda stuff..”

“Well..if you change your mind let me know.. I’m gonna set the tv up for it so,if you wanna join me we’ll make a whole night out of it, get some popcorn, some snacks, have a good time.” She’d wink at him before going back to read the paper.

He’d lift his head to peak at the newspaper and the advertisement for the festival.. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of things would be there...All different people there, different foods and festivities..but he’d let out a little sigh.

Oscar never really left the farm..unless it was to go with his aunt to the market..That was fine but..at times he found himself daydreaming, wondering what kind of life he’d end up living when he got older...where would he go? Would he still be working on the farm..?

Maybe..he’s going to become a hunter? Probably not..he’s not in any programs for it and he’s not trained at all for it..

Maybe an inventor?...his handiness with the machines on the farm didn’t really mean anything, did it?

Engineer? Teacher? Doctor? 

All those people out there worked to make things better for people...They all did so much more than he could ever do..

What could a farmhand really do..other than just be stuck at the farm…

He wasn’t really helping anyone here..well, other than his Aunt...Though suppose that could be enough, just for now..

There just..has to be more out there for him....right?

“Oscar...everything alright hun?”

The boy would blink,and look at her..

“Yeah..everything’s fine sorry..” He’d glance down at his plate. “I...think I’m done for right now..” He’d quickly push his chair out and get up.

“Are you sure you hardly touched your eggs-”

“yeah I’m fine..I should get back to work..” He couldn't tell if she was calling out for him again.

His mind raced with thoughts of his future..maybe if he worked hard enough,he could push it all away,even if it was just for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Welcome! For those of you returning, hello! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I hope everyone is staying safe out there! Thank you for reading hopefully I'll be able to update sooner rather than later!


End file.
